


Drabble: "Mutual Admiration Society"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama





	Drabble: "Mutual Admiration Society"

TOS drabble "The Mutual Admiration Society" [G] (K&S, 1/1)

Title: "The Mutual Admiration Society"   
Author: Laura Goodwin   
Series: TOS   
Part: 1/1   
Rating: [G]   
Codes: K&S  
Summary: It takes two to tango

=================================

 

Kirk said, "I'm proud of the honors I've received, but, on a personal level, I feel our friendship is the greatest thing that my career has brought me. You inspired me to attain heights I couldn't have dreamed of by myself. You empowered me to develop whatever greatness was in me."

Spock replied, "Flattering, but I disagree. Your own attributes are what have made your life and career so exceptional. That you are how you are is what makes our friendship possible. I have so few friends because men with your combination of virtues and abilities are very rare."


End file.
